valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjak (Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = England | Status = | Occupation = Spy | Family = | Affiliations = MI-6 | Creators = Original: Mark Moretti Joe Quesada | First = Comic-Adaption: ( ) Web-Series: ''Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Episode 1'' ( ) | Last = }} Ninjak is Colin King, a British spy who is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and many different weapons. This article is for the version of Ninjak specific to the live-action web-series ''Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe'' and the comic adaption of the same name. In the live-action series the character is portrayed by Michael Rowe. The original Ninjak was created by Mark Moretti and Joe Quesada, first appearing in the Valiant Comics publication ( ). History While Colin is meeting with a MI-6 agent named Vivian in Paris, they are attacked by Roku who killed Vivian and injects Ninjak with sensory nanites. She proceeds to blackmail Ninjak with Neville Alcott's captured ex-wife and daughter, and orders him to steal an item from MI-6's vault. Ninjak succeeds but is immediately accused of going rogue, barely escaping a fight with Livewire meaning Unity and MI-6 are now after him. He also learns that he has stolen the Book of the Geomancer. Ninjak is first attacked by by Bloodshot, but freezes him to escape. AfterwardsX-O Manowar finds him and almost kills him, only to be stopped by the Eternal Warrior and Livewire. Gilad tries to figure out the reasons behind Ninjak's actions, but Ninjak is then shot by Blooshot with a bullet that temporarily kills him and sends him to Deadside to talk to Shadowman before the bullet releases adrenaline to bring him back, with Blooshot having sensed the nanites in Ninjak's blood. Ninjak informs Shadowman of the situation before being brought back. He then finds an abandoned building to patch himself up, before being found by Archer & Armstrong, who haven't been told of the situation. While fighting him Armstrong is contacted by Neville and told the truth, and the immortal quickly enables Ninjak to defeat him and Archer. Ninjak goes to meet with Roku to trade the book, but is betrayed. Thankfully Unity arrives to help and Ninjak is successful in saving Neville's family and keeping the book out of Roku's hands. Personality On the surface, Colin King appears to be an arrogant and cocky person,believing him to be more skilled and dangerous than his teammates. He enjoys telling jokes and making fun of his teammates on Unity, such as saying that Gilad's advice was useless. He was also very flirtatious, judging from how he acted around his MI6 coworker Vivian. However Colin cares greatly for his teammates, and treasures his relationship with Neville Alcott and his family. This is greatly exemplified by how much pain he put himself through to save Susan Alcott and Jillian Alcott, and his refusal to truly hurt his teammates. Powers and Abilities Ninjak appears to have the same skills and training as his Valiant Entertainment counterpart. Equipment Ninjak uses the same equipment, such as swords and armour, as his Valiant Entertainment counterpart. Notes * This is so far the first, and only, live action version of Ninjak. Appearances Gallery Web-Series File:Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-NINJAKVS-TL.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 002.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 003.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 004.jpg Comic Adaption Cover Appearances NJKVS 002 COVER-A WADA-ALT.jpg|' ' ( ) NJKVS 003 VARIANT RYP-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 002 Colin King.jpg Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Vol 1 1 004 Ninjak.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:MI-6 members Category:Spies